Letty and Javi in Hollywood
by LeighBarbour
Summary: Letty and Javi make it to Hollywood and manage to fit in with the tinseltown crowd. Javi is well-accepted by the movie moguls and Letty is on a constant bender with the coke-snorting starlets. But they're up to their old tricks, but this time jealousy enters their lives. How will they cope?


Letty and Javi Do HollywoodFanFiction based on the TV series: Good Behavior, by Blake Crouch This episode was written by: Leigh Barbour

Javi and Letty were again throwing one of their now-famous Hollywood parties that featured anybody who counted in show business. Letty worked the crowd, making sure to grab a fresh martini every time one of the waiters walked by. She wore Dolce & Gabbana better than most models - this gown was slit up to her hip - leaving plenty of bare skin. The pink dressed matched the pink wig that set off the tones in her cheeks. The parties she and Javi threw were so popular big-name fashion designers were contacting her to wear the latest creations. Letty loved L.A. Especially the parties that were about schmoozing, snorting, and drinking.

Letty reveled in the attention of the powerful Hollywood, but Javi would have preferred a lower profile. In his line of work, it was better to blend in rather stand out. Too much attention was dangerous. Javi was enjoying in L.A.- unlike North Carolina - Javi fit in here. Javi didn't stand out here since nearly half of their guests spoke Spanish. They both looked natives. Javi wore a trendy jacket - little-too-tight across the chest - plain white shirt, slouchy jeans, and sandals. Wearing close-toed shoes to a Hollywood party shouted 'new in town'.

The modern house boasted clean lines, a combination of gray and white trims. Blue mood lighting made the pool reflect light upward, looking like space ships about to land. A and B-listed actors and producers lusted after the eager and sometimes desperate starlets. Accomplished actresses would glance at the starlets and think been-there-done-that.

Javi chatted with Hymie Bernstein, who'd been involved in just about every Hollywood film since 1980. Hymie had too much graying hair - around and in his ears - his paunch showed whenever he laughed too hard. He held a drink in his hand and eyed each starlet that passed by –a non-stop habit in Hollywood.

"Hey, Javi, I got a favor to ask you." Hymie sipped on a drink.

Javi knew 'a favor' meant work. "Let's do nine holes tomorrow. Just you and me."

"What and _schlep_ our own clubs?

"Got that taken care of. My nephew, Pablo, is going to help us out." Javi looked over at his nineteen-year-old nephew who now lived with them.

"Javi, if you say it's okay, who am I to argue?" He put his slapped his hand softly on Javi's shoulder. "You're a _mensch,_ Javi. See ya tomorrow."

Javi took a few steps toward the pool and looked up. Through the second floor windows he spotted Letty snorting powder. He grit his teeth then bounded up the steps.

He grabbed the mirror filled with white lines and flung it into the bathroom making a tinkling sound as it broke into shards.

Letty didn't flinch. "Guess somebody'll have to clean that up."

Beatriz, Letty's friend and a very hopeful starlet, held her arms out. "Javier ¿ _que te pasa_?"

Javi glared at Letty. "Some things never change."

Javi turned and ran downstairs. His love for Letty ran deep. He overreacted when she risked her life.

Jimmy Delano saw Javi's angst and put his arm around Javi's shoulder.

Javi acknowledged Jimmy's kind gesture. "That woman drives me insane, Jimmy."

"I know, Jav, the ones you love always make ya crazy." He stuffed his hands in his pockets and curled his toes up, rocking back and forth.

Javi liked Jimmy. He was very well-connected in Hollywood and threw Javi work once in a while.

"Drown your sorrows, kid. Honestly, that's what makes a good marriage."

Javi frowned. He and Letty still hadn't tied the knot.

Jimmy motioned for an attractive woman in a slinky red dress to come over. "Hey, Gina, this is Javi."

She wore a silver dress that clung to a curvaceous body. "Javi, ¿ _Como estas_?" She ran her eyes up and down him.

Javi took in this curvaceous thick-lipped Latina. " _Mucho gusto_ , Gina."

"Gina Romero."

Jimmy turned to Gina, "You know, Gina, Javi's relatively new in town."

"Hey, that means you need to see all the sites." Gina grinned.

"Yeah, Javi, Gina's going to be in my upcoming film."

Javi nodded. "That sounds very nice." He spots Letty. "Sorry, Gina, it was nice to meet you, but I need to check on something."

Letty danced with a B-list actor sloshing her drink.

Javi shoves the actor away and pulls her close. He moves her body to the music.

"I love your jealousy," Letty drawls.

His anger dissipated. No matter what she did he found her irresistible. "You're everything to me - my motivation for everything I do." He leaned his forehead against hers.

"We've done a good thing coming here to L.A." Letty looked around at the crowd.

"I can see it's your dream life." Her entire life was a bender in L.A.

"You're living the dream life, too. You get to do what you want and things are much easier for you here. You do work for people you know hence less stress."

There was some truth to what she was saying. "But, Letty, this is not everything I want."

She leaned her head back. "You mean a family."

"Why not? We never could contemplate anything like this back in N.C. but now we can. Can't you imagine this house full of kids?"

She sniffed. "It's what we always wanted. But, could give a child the home we couldn't give Jacob?"

Javi frowned and pulled her tighter.

"What would we do without each other?" Letty kissed Javi on the nose.

"I don't want to think about it."

A finger poked Letty's shoulder. Beatriz whispered in her ear, "You know who just got here and you know what they always bring."

Letty pulled out of Javi's grasp.

Javi glared at her.

Bea teased, " _Tranquila. Estamos_ having fun."

Javi watched them rush away.

"¿ _Que hay de nuevo,_ Javi?"

He turned to see Catia del Castillo. He leaned forward to kiss her cheek. " _Hace tiempo_."

"Been busy. You know, got four kids."

Catia always looked happy, he thought. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and looked out at the pool.

"I think you and Letty should come over this weekend. Just you two and the family. The girls love Letty and the boys want to play soccer with you again."

"Sounds really good, Catia."

"Great. I'll call Letty and make the arrangements." She kissed Javi goodbye before disappearing into the crowd.

Gina, who'd been eying Javi wove through the crowd and placed a drink in his hand. Javi looked at it.

"Don't worry, it's sparkling water." She laughed.

Javi took in her dark eyes and ample lips.

"Not everyone here in Hollywood stays three sheets to the wind."

"Three sheets?"

" _Borracho_."

"That's nice to know." He sipped the water.

"Come see the car I just bought." She tugged at his hand. "Just got it today."

Javi followed her outside to a white convertible. He shakes his head. "Nice."

" _Un Porsche del año_." Gina ran her hand across the leather seat.

"Nice car." Javi had never been attracted to sports cars. He bought SUVs in the hope it would be full of people – family.

Gina looked into Javi's eyes. "You aren't like all the other men here."

Javi kicked at the tires. "Why's that?"

"I think you are hard on the outside, but inside you're a warm marshmallow."

" _Puede ser la verdad_. Take me out in your car. Maybe I'll get one of these. Never thought of getting this kind of car for myself."

They climbed in and Gina gunned it as they scooted around sharp turns and headed up Mulholland. She pulled the car to an overlook. "Have you been here?"

"Don't think so." Javi followed her to the edge and looked down into the valley below.

"No matter how many times I come here, it's like I'm seeing it for the first time." She sighed. "I know this is the quintessential view of L.A. - the one you always see in the movies, but this city has a pulse, kind of like the twinkling of the lights, you feel it here. Not like the music in the parties, not like on a movie set, not when you're living the tinsel town life. Here you feel the city's rhythm that lets you see endless possibilities."

Javi stares straight ahead. "There was a city I loved."

"Somebody said you moved from North Carolina."

"Yes, Letty and I moved here from North Carolina, but no, no, I meant where I'm from, Buenos Aires."

"Nice place. Did a movie there."

"But Buenos Aires isn't my city anymore."

"You cannot erase your pain. But this is L.A. They don't want to know you're suffering so you need to hide it. Keep it just below the surface."

Javi smiled. "I guess you mean I need to take acting classes."

"Oh no. You are not one of us – full of glitter and facades, wanting favors, wanting roles, even if they're bit parts – all for us to be seen and worshipped." Gina moved closer and lightly kissed Javi.

Javi looked away without reacting. "Let's get back to the party." They walked back to the car. "Hey, let me drive this time."

Letty downed a martini just as she spotted him entering the front door with Gina. "Oh shit." She took a deep breath.

Beatriz looked from Javi back to Letty. "Girl, she's just a wannabe. Probably thinks Javi can finagle her a part in some movie."

"I don't know. Javi is so hot and he's such a good catch."

"Listen, she's probably figured out Javi isn't a producer or casting director so she's off to find someone else."

"Well, that is the Hollywood scene."

Javi turned and walked away from Gina.

"See, girl, nothing to it. He's not interested in her."

"I really hope so, Bea, because, without Javier, I'm nothing."

" _Gracias por venir,"_ Catia clapped her hands together. "It's so nice to see both of you." She turned around and pointed to the backdoor. "The boys are outside waiting for you, Javi."

"Catia, thank you for having us over." Letty gave her a hug.

"Come sit with me, Letty." Letty's eyes scan the sunken living room for a sign of a drink.

"Letty, Letty" Gwen and Glenda, Catia's nine-year-old twins jumped on the L-shaped sofa and snuggled up to Letty. "Can you make that loop in our hair like you did last time?"

"Maybe Letty can do that later, but right now we're talking."

The girls stomped back to their room. "She never lets us have fun."

Letty's eyes continued to scan the room for a bar.

"Letty, I admire how you are handling this town. It takes people years to get a crowd like you had last night."

"Oh, it's just good ole southern hospitality, that's all. By the way, you wouldn't happen to have something I can sip on. Parched. You know." She attempted a smile.

"Of course." Catia called out, "Tati, _ven_." She turned back to Letty. "What would you like?"

"A martini would be great."

" _Quiere un_ Martini."

"Thank you so much," Letty exclaimed as the maid handed her the glass. "Hmmm, this is so good."

Catia watched Javi and the boys playing soccer outside. "I enjoy your company, Letty. So many of the people here in Hollywood are only after something. I get so tired of it. Even when they're really successful, it seems like they still want to suck the life out of those around them."

"They can be intense. They all want their faces in the spotlight." Letty closed her eyes as she enjoyed downing the martini.

"They like you because you have a natural glamour and contagious energy. And that makes them want to be with you to feel like they're part of the 'in crowd'."

"Sounds pretty high school to me."

"You got that, girl." She glanced outside where Javi was teaching the boys to block. "And then there's Javi."

"He's the love of my life. Never met a man like him." Letty bit into an olive.

"I love the way he plays with my kids. He is the one man out here that cares more about people than their house or their car. It's refreshing."

Letty pursed her lips. "Did you meet a girl named Gina at the party?"

"No, but if I did, and she was young and pretty I just assumed she was a starlet looking for somebody to blow to get a part in a film." Katia laughed. That's a good thing about Javi, he can't give anybody a role so they aren't out looking for him."

"But he is hot which means they still wanna blow him."

Letty took the last sip of her martini and chewed on the toothpick. She raised her empty glass.

"Letty, we need to teach you Spanish so you can get Tati to make you a martini when you want one." Catia hollered " _Tati, otro para la Letty."_

"If it helps me get my drink faster, then I should." She laughed as Tati placed the martini in her hand.

Catia watched Letty hungrily lap at the martini. "Tell me something. Are you and Javi married?"

Letty shook her head. "Nope. We haven't done anything like that."

"You need to put a bug in his ear. You know, the old-fashioned thing – get a ring, have a wedding."

"For some odd reason I hadn't ever thought about doing that."

Catia leaned forward. "Letty, Javi wants that. No, no, no. Javi needs that."

Letty watched Javier kick the soccer ball back and forth ensuring each of the boys got a chance to play.

"You need to think about giving him a baby."

Letty stared down at the martini whirling the toothpick.

"But you know, you'll have to give up the booze for nine months, more if you breast feed."

"I have a kid. Had him young so he's with my mom."

"That's behind you. Everybody screws things up when they're young." Catia patted Letty's arm.

"Yep, I'm the queen of screwing up."

"What I mean is that you and Javi can make the future be what you want it to be."

Javi and Pablo took a seat in the outdoor patio. Golfers sipped on water, mimosas, or screwdrivers as they waited for their tee time.

"Can I get you two something to drink?" The waiter asked.

"Two waters," Javi answered. "Just put them on my tab." Javi looked at Pablo. "Saw you with the starlet last night."

Pablo looked away and snickered.

"You like the Hollywood girls?"

"Like you, Tio. I saw you drive away with that model. Hot."

"Actress. I mean she's an actress. And nothing happened."

"That's on you, dude, but I seriously don't want to be around when Letty catches you _poniendole cuernos_."

" _No, no era asi, pero es buena gente la Gina_."

"Who are we waiting for, Tio?" Pablo took a swig of his water.

"His name is Hymie Bernstein. He wants me to do some work for him."

"You have a good business, Tio. That's how you got me my Lamborghini."

Javi stared sternly at Pablo. "Since you know what I do then you must realize you need to find another line of work." Javi scanned the crowd for Hymie. "Why don't you apply to college? Your mother says you were a good student in Buenos Aires."

"You mean like a regular job." He leaned toward Jaime. "Who in our family has had a regular job?"

"Look. I do this because I didn't have a choice. Life wasn't fair. What I mean is that I didn't choose this. It ended up being chosen for me."

"¿ _Y mi abuelo_? He didn't have a regular job either."

"Don't tell me you want to be like your grandfather. _Hijo de puta que era_."

"Why not? I see how you and Letty live and I saw _cómo vivió mi abuelo_."

"¿ _Como est_ _á_ _vos_?" Hymie slaps Javi on the back.

"Hymie. _Pensé que eras de_ Argentina."

" _Como vos,_ I am actually from Argentina. My parents went to Argentina to get away from Hitler and I was born there."

"Hymie, this is my nephew, Pablo."

" _Mucho gusto, Pablo, soy_ Hymie." Pablo stood and shook Hymie's hand.

"Pablo's come here recently from Argentina."

"Always good to have family around, Javi. Hey, I got us a cart. "Let's go. I gotta talk to you about something." Hymie leans close. "So, it's okay to talk in front of Pablo?"

"No problem at all. Pablo helps me out from time to time."

Hymie stared at the ball then bent his knees to study how to make the putt. "So, Javier, I told you I need a favor."

Javi nodded. "Good shot." He stepped closer to Hymie. "What kind of favor?"

Hymie dropped his head. "Fuck, Javi, it's my wife."

"No, no, no. Not Jen." Javi turned away and shook his head.

"No, no. Jen. I love her. That's the problem." Hymie pressed his lips together. "It's Jimmy. Jimmy Delano."

Javi tapped the ball into the hole. "Jimmy is your best friend, isn't he?"

"If you call somebody shtooping your wife a best friend?"

Sorry, Hymie, but it's probably just an affair. Ya gotta learn how to forgive."

"Fuck." Hymie wiped his forehead. "Jen wants to leave me for Jimmy."

"Did she tell you that?"

Hymie shook his head.

"Oh, come on. You don't know that."

"Yeah. I do. I hacked into her email."

"So, tell Jen how much you love her. Take her on a vacation – you have that big yacht – take her on a cruise."

"Jimmy's already asked Helene for a divorce. Yeah, she called me _schvitzing_. She's devastated." Hymie threw the putter down. "I love Jen. She's a good wife. She loves our kids. Shit she even loves the kids I had before I married her." Hymie covered his face. "I can't lose her."

"No, Hymie, can't do it. I know Jimmy. I like Jimmy. I like Helene. I like his kids." Javi handed the club to Pablo. "Hymie. Give it some time. Talk to Jen. Woo her back."

"Javi, I see the way you look at Letty. What would you do if she wanted to leave you for someone else?"

Javi's narrowed his eyes. "Well, I thought you Jimmy were very good friends."

"We're the best. We grew up in Queens together. He lived right down the block."

"Good, then talk this out with him. Tell him what you just told me."

"Nah. She's going to leave me."

"I just can't do this for you. This is the kind of thing you'll regret. And, Hymie, I just can't kill someone I honestly like and care about."

Miami

It was late afternoon and he still hadn't found anything. Most wouldn't even talk to him because he wasn't Cuban. That meant another night on the street. Miami could get cold at night especially when you couldn't get out of the wind. He opened a door to another bar. He'd beg to do anything - clean toilets, sweep the floor – anything!

" _Estamos cerrados."_ A man behind the bar yelled. The boy entered, ignoring the man's words. He had to say yes.

" _Oye_. We're closed." The man glared at him as he wiped a glass, then examined it in the light.

" _Busco trabajo_ ," the boy said.

"Yeah, everybody's looking for work. Then I hire'm and what do they do? They steal from me."

"I'm honest. I'll never steal from you. And I work hard." Javier stepped closer.

From behind the bar the man could see this boy wouldn't give up. He'd seen that look before – in the mirror – years ago. "What's your name?"

The boy looked him in the eye. "Javier Pereira. And I'll start right now and you don't even have to pay me. I'll prove myself."

"You can start, but you'll need to do the work the other employees won't do. You gotta clean bathrooms, wipe up vomit." He leaned his head in the direction of the bathrooms. "Go ahead. Get to it. I ain't gonna tell you what to do. If you see something that needs to be done, do it."

Javier headed toward the bathroom. He'd clean this whole place till it shined.

"Hey, kid. I'll pay you what I pay everybody else only if you do a good job. But if you're honest and on time I'll keep you on."

A few weeks later, the restaurant was almost ready to open. Waiters tied aprons as cooks heated griddles and poured oil on the surface, sending steam upward. Loud customers demanded _cortados_ y Spanish tortillas.

" _Jefe_ ," a man Rafael knew in Havana. " _Mira este tipo estaba durmiendo encima de las cajas cuando llegué."_

Rafael looked at the aging waiter. "When you got here, you never spent a night on the street? What? You made dry foot and immediately became American royalty? Your name changed to Kennedy or DuPont? Would you have preferred to sleep in a kitchen or on the pavement?"

" _Qué co_ _ñ_ _o, Jefe_ , he's not even Cuban. Where is he from? Argentina?" He banged a towel on the stainless-steel counter, the hollow sound echoed.

Rafael entered the store room and leaned on the doorjamb. Javier tucked his shirttail in. "No problem, _Jefe_ , I'm going to start mopping right now."

"I see the bathrooms'r clean. When I left here last night at 2:00 a.m. they were still very dirty."

"They were. They were. Now I'll make sure all the floors are clean before breakfast gets underway." He ran his fingers through his hair. He needed to splash water on his face.

"You sleep here last night?"

Javier blinked. "No problem J _efe_ , I can pay you rent from my next paycheck."

Rafael smiled at Javier. "I tell you what. Why don't you come to my house for _almuerzo_?"

"No. No. I'm all right. I don't want to be a problem."

"I spent quite a few nights sleeping in the street when I got here from Cuba." Rafael tilted his head. "I think a good meal would do you good. And my wife'll love you."

Javier looks up at Rafael. "I don't want to cause you any trouble. I get enough to eat." He continued sweeping.

Rafael put his arm around Javi's shoulders. "No. No. I talked to Griselda and she's expecting you. And you know my wife, she'll be mad if I don't bring you." He shook his head. "You know my wife is from Cuba and when a Cuban woman is expecting something, you better follow through."

Rafael drove through two pillars and onto a long gravel driveway. The grounds were enormous, all lush green grass, thick-leafed plants, and palm trees. They rounded another bend and Javier saw the rich iron color of the terra cotta roof. Pale pink stucco walls surrounded an inviting front door. Several small buildings were set off from the main house. Armed guards patrolled the premises. Not so different than his father's house.

The front door opened. A dark-haired woman with a big smile and round hips hurried toward them. She clapped her hands. "You're Javier. My husband has been telling me about you. Oh, you are just a boy." She waited till Javier got out of the car to hug him. "I hear you're such a hard worker." She looked over at Rafael. "Why didn't you bring him sooner?" She grabbed his arm and pulled him toward the house. "You need some meat on your bones. Let's get a good Cuban meal in you."

They entered the dining room with bright green walls and ornate tiles and a gargantuan crystal chandelier. A long table was chock full of people talking loudly. He'd gotten used to Cubans – they couldn't talk without bellowing.

They stopped talking to stare at Javier. Rafael tousled Javier's hair. "This is Javier and he needs a good Cuban meal and then we'll having some cigars – contraband."

Everyone laughed. " _Bienvenido. Si tienes hambre_ Griselda will take care of that." A maid brought in a large plate of yellow rice; another carried steaming bowls of black beans. " _Siéntate."_ They all pointed to a vacant chair. "Sit down and eat. Don't be shy because this group _no perdona nada_."

Javier wiped the bar, discovered a dirty spot and rubbed harder. " _Oye_ Oscar, you told me you wiped this down, but it's still dirty." He walked toward the kitchen. "And Oscar, send Maria in here. She needs to empty the garbage."

Rafael appeared in the doorway.

"Rafael." Javier walks toward his boss. " _Jefe,_ it's good for you to visit." Javier thrust his hand toward Rafael, but Rafael pulled Javier into a bear hug.

"Javi, what is it? Five years you've worked for me?"

Javi nods. Five years. I was only sixteen when I came to Miami."

Rafael took a seat at one of the tables. "Want me to fix something for you?"

"No, I'm good. He pat his stomach. "Griselda keeps me well-fed. She feeds you too, but you always manage to stay thin."

"I've learned to love Cuban food."

"So, I wanted to talk to you." He scratches his head. "You know, things are getting more difficult here in Miami."

Javi's smile faded. "I'm sure it is." This meant looking for a job in Miami, impossible if you're not Cuban. "I'm sure I can raise the profits."

" _Tranquila_ , Javi." Rafael pinched his shoulder. "You're doing a good job running this place. You know the profits are always rising here due to your management."

Javi relaxed. "So, what's on your mind?"

"Here in Miami, there are other business owners who are, you know, envious of our success." Rafael rapped his knuckles on the table. "You do very well as a bouncer and I appreciate you helping me collect debts, but I think we need to take things to the next level." He nodded at Javier. "I need to know if you can handle a gun."

Javi nods. "I've shot a gun."

Rafael sat back and cocked his head. "You've never told me why you left Argentina."

"Never seemed relevant. I left because I didn't like it there."

"Haha. No one leaves their family unless there's an awfully good reason."

"Nah, just wanted to see the world." Javi shot Rafael a half smile.

"Sure. I left Cuba, because I wanted to go sightseeing."

Javi slunk down in the chair. "Well, there were things. You know. I wanted to get away from."

"I know about things."

"You know the people you eat with in my house?"

"You have a very nice family, very nice."

"What I don't tell you is how many of my family were killed by Castro." He looked away. "And I don't tell you how many of my relatives don't speak to me."

Javi stared at Rafael. He knew how that felt.

"When I came here, I had to do many things to stay alive." He nodded thoughtfully. "You know. I slept on the street." Rafael stared straight ahead without focusing. "In spite of the fact my sister had married to a doctor".

"A doctor?"

Rafael nodded. "And my brother got enough money out of Cuba to buy his own company in Tallahassee."

"Why didn't you go work for him?"

"I wanted to, but both my sister and brother refused to speak to me."

Javi stared at him wide-eyed. "You mean they wouldn't even give you a bed?"

"They hated me because I made some very bad, stupid decisions."

"But they were your family."

"Yeah but, I was taken in by what Castro and his people said. I believed their crock of lies."

"You mean you were with Castro?"

Rafael pinched his lips together. "I trained with Castro's men."

Javi didn't respond. His father had been as bad as Castro.

"By the time I realized what a mistake I'd made, my mother and my father had been killed and my brother and sister were here in Miami. I was very lucky to get out of Cuba alive. You know. You've heard it before – I was a _balsero_. Came over on a fucking raft. So, the first thing I did was contact my brother and sister. I pled with them to forgive me but the wounds were too deep. Not hard to understand their attitudes."

"So, you really have understood how I've felt."

"I have. I really have." He gave Javi a sober smile. "So, _hijo_ , I need help with a big problem. We've been too successful. And that means we've got enemies."

"You want me to help you with our enemies?"

"I've got several pistols. Let's get one you like." They walked toward Rafael's car. "Castro's men taught me well. In fact, I got pretty good at it. And I'll teach you everything I know."

Jealousy and Murder

Beatriz brushed her blonde hair in the mirror. She wondered when she'd get the part that would launch her career. She grabbed her ringing phone. She reads the screen. Could this be the call? "Hymie, it's so nice to hear from you. Got good news for me?"

"Bea, how are you? You're always so cheerful."

"I'm always cheerful for you."

"So, I got a nice surprise for you."

Her breath caught in her throat. "So, tell me."

"I've got a small part for you, but first I've booked a day at one of those nice little spas for you and your friends."

"Well, that sounds very nice."

"It is. This spa is a class act. You're gonna love it. But I have to ask you for a little favor."

She knew the kind of favors he liked. "Of course, Hymie."

"So, what I need you to do is to invite Letty."

"Letty? Of course. She'd love to come. She's always ready to have a good time."

"Great. I want you to bring her to the spa at 1:00 tomorrow. I promise there will be lots of treats for you girls. And I've reserved it only for your group."

"Well, of course. Sounds great and no problem getting Letty to come. I'll call her as soon as I hang up with you. Yeah. 1:00 is great. We'll be there."

"Hey, this is gonna be a great day - mud baths, wine, other party favors."

Bea elbowed Letty as she's heading south on the 405. "There will be goodies."

Letty nodded. "Sounds great. Get a facial, a mud bath, and a serious buzz. My kind of afternoon."

"Yeah, and Hymie said he booked the place only for us - we're VIPs."

"We're always VIPs."

They pulled into the parking lot. "Hey this place is usually packed. This place really is just for us."

The spa had a large entry hall and it was full of waitresses walking around with trays filled with glass of wine. "Help yourself." The hostess said.

"Great." Letty grabs one, inhales it then grabs another. "Keep'em coming."

The door opened and familiar faces appeared. "Letty, that party was great. Put me on the guest list for the next one."

Letty raised her glass. "I'm always ready to let the good times roll."

The women grab their glasses of wine.

"Hymie's taking good care of all of us today." They all giggled.

"Come on. Let's start with a mud bath." Letty held the door for Bea.

"Seriously, we need to do this every day of our lives." Bea moved her toes through the thick mud.

Letty relaxed her head against the tub. "When are we going to get the special stuff?"

"Hymie assured us we'd have party favors." She grinned.

Letty frowned. "I'll be patient for a little while longer."

Hymie met Jimmy in the parking lot. "Hey, I tell you this is going to be great. And the whole place is just for us, well and a few special friends of mine."

Jimmy laughed as they are greeted by a girl. "What can I get you two to drink?"

Hymie held up two fingers. "Two martinis, please."

"You say we're going to have some special company?" Jimmy eyed Hymie.

"Oh, yeah, some very special ladies. Not your regular ladies, but some very special ones."

"Hymie, you do know how to throw a party." Jimmy grabbed his martini. "Thank you," he watched her walk away.

"Hey, don't get impatient. Control yourself till you see some very special ladies."

"Hymie, you're the driver today."

"Let's get to the sauna first, then we can have other fun."

"Sounds good."

"That mud bath was so good. Let's find the pool. That's probably where the really good stuff is." They opened double doors to see flickering candlelight pouring through large prisms. In the center lay a turquoise pool. On the periphery, masseuses kneaded the skin of their friends.

Letty and Bea dropped their white fluffy robes before descending into the warm pool waters. "Oooh. All we need now is our party favors."

"Yeah. That wine was a good start, but I think it's time for some real partying." Bea raised her fist.

The girls getting massages joined in, "Yeah. We need to start some real partying up in here."

A waitress entered with a small tray. She knelt at the edge of the pool. The tray was actually a large mirror topped with several long white lines.

Letty sailed through the water and grabbed the straw proffered and took a good snorted.

"You see, Lette, Hymie did come through." Bea motioned to the other girls. "Hey, let's get this party started."

Letty raised both arms. "Hey, let's get some tunes up in here."

The girl holding the tray said, "We got that covered, ladies." Rap music filled the room.

"A party is what we all needed." Letty dropped into the water and floated on her back.

Bea wiped her nose after doing a line then splashes Letty. "Hey, we need this every day."

Letty and Bea laughed as reality gave way to a sweet haze.

"Shit, Hymie, you got me fucking wasted." His masseuse tweaked at his toes then massaged his ankles. "I'm really relaxed."

"Jimmy this ain't nothing. Wait till you see the company I've got for us. These ladies are really classy."

"Classy, huh?" He nodded. "Think I'm ready for classy, what do ya say?"

Hymie looked up at the clock. "Yeah. So, ready we are. Let's just get a little happier." Hymie raised his hand. "Two more of those great martinis, ladies."

Two more drinks appeared and Jimmy reached for his. Hymie took his martini then emptied it on the floor. He watched Jimmy slurp down his martini. "Let's go, my man." Hymie patted his shoulder. "And, hey, these robes are definitely not needed."

Jimmy pushed the door to the pool room open. "Hymie, I may be shitfaced, but this is some class act."

"Only the best for you." He pointed to Letty. See that long-legged beauty. She's the lovely lady I got you today. Let me tell you she comes with some really top reviews."

Jimmy held on to the railing as he wobbled down the stairs. "I got it, Hymie." He glided through the water. "A brunette, huh?"

Letty leaned against the pool wall with her eyes closed enjoying the buzz.

A waitress whispered, "Mr. Bernstein, your friend Mr. Periera is here."

"Yeah, show him in here right now." Hymie smiled to himself – a well-made plan.

Jimmy sidled up to Letty and admires her small breasts. He leans down and licks her nipple.

"Hey, Javi. Glad you're here." Javi and Hymie shake hands. "Hey, my man, this is a clothing free zone."

Javi looks around the pool area and spots Jimmy. "Hymie, is that Jimmy?"

"Of course. Looks like he's busy right now."

Javi nodded then froze. "What the fuck? Don't tell me that." He ran toward them.

Jimmy ran his hand up her thighs then between her legs.

"Letty." Javier screamed.

"What?" Jimmy turned to see Javi. He looked down and recognized her. "Shit. Don't tell me this is…"

Javi jumped in the water then shoved Jimmy down into the pool.

"Javi, no. I didn't know it was Letty." Javi raised his fist then heard Jimmy's pleas. He glared at Hymie. "Fuck you. You set me up. You fucking piece of shit."

Javi pulled Letty out of the pool then wrapped her in a white robe. "What the fuck were you doing?" He dragged her out of the club and across the parking lot.

"Let go of me. This hurts like shit." She reached down to pick pebbles from her feet. "What's the matter with you? I was spending the day at the spa with Bea."

"You don't even notice some asshole was all over you?" Javi poured Letty into the car then dialed Hymie. "You _hijo de puta_ , you set this up."

"What's the matter? Having a hard time getting it out of your mind?"

"I oughtta-"

"Yeah, I saw him getting a taste of Letty."

"Fuck you." Javi floored the car. "What were you doing there?"

Letty wobbled around in the seat. "Bea invited me. We were getting a good buzz on then you showed up and got all caveman." She leaned against the window. "I was having fun. We all were."

"What about Jimmy Delano?"

"What?"

Javi beat his fist on the steering wheel.

The next morning Javi sipped espresso while reading a Spanish newspaper.

Letty entered the kitchen rubbing her temples. "It's terrible. I just talked to Helene Delano."

Javi looked out the window, into the cool blue of the pool. "How is she?" He got up to make another espresso.

"She's terrible. Jimmy had a heart attack last night." Letty looked over at Javi as he dumped coffee grounds into the espresso maker.

"That's too bad."

"She said he didn't even have heart trou…" Her lips tensed. She swung around to face him. "I know that tone." She glared at him. "You." She balled up her fists and pounded at the air.

Javi started the machine - a whirring sound filled the air.

"How could you? He's our friend?"

Javi calmly took a sip and returned to his seat.

"Oh shit." Letty pulled at her hair. "This is about that stupid, stupid thing that happened at the spa." She sobbed. "Is that why?"

"Hymie wanted him dead."

"I don't believe you." She slapped at his head, Javi ducked.

"Jen was going to leave him for Jimmy."

"This is Hollywood. This kind of shit happens all the time. You didn't have to do it." Letty ran upstairs.

Pablo entered the kitchen. " _Tio, parece que_ Letty is really mad at you."

Javi nodded and continued to read the paper.

"I thought she was going to hurt you, _Tio_."

Javi ignored the remark.

Letty stomped down the steps dressed in heels and a blond wig. "How can I look Helene in the face now? You tell me that." Letty clomped to the front door.

"What are you going to do now?" He put himself between Letty and the door. "You're not leaving."

Letty looked at him calmly. "It's none of your damned business." She blinked slowly.

"I said where are you going?"

"I live with a man who murders our friends. And not only that, he doesn't even look remorseful."

"I want to know where you're going."

"It's none of your fucking business."

Javi waved his index finger. "What you do is always my business."

"Yeah, my murdering boyfriend."

"I do what I do to put a roof over your head. A very nice roof, I might add."

"But you could do something else. Or if you're going to kill people, at least kill gang members or, or-"

"Or maybe drug dealers?"

Letty closed her eyes.

"Hit a nerve? Is that where you're off to now?"

Letty angrily shook her head. "I'm leaving."

"You are not going out."

"What? Is this prison?"

"Yeah, it's prison. It's a prison to protect you from yourself."

"You. Can. Not. Do this to me. I just need to get away for a little while."

"You're staying here because this is where you belong."

"You didn't hear Helene's voice. I try to imagine if someone killed you and I just…" Tears ran down her face.

Javi wrapped his arms around Letty.

Letty pushed him away. "How could you murder somebody we know? We care about?"

Javi stepped aside and Letty disappeared out the door.

Pablo watched Javi plod back to the kitchen. " _Tio_ , la Letty has you wrapped around her little finger."

Javi slumped in the seat and ran his hands down his face. "I'm just scared to death that one day she'll kill herself drinking too much or doing those crazy drugs."

"Shit, with your money, Javi, you could have anybody. And there's plenty of hot women."

Javi looked out at the smog-filled valley. "Letty gets me. She's the woman I feel comfortable with, together we're whole and when we're apart we both suffer."

"This is about Jimmy Delano, right?"

Javi nodded. "I hate it when I know the person, like the person. I don't want to do it again. It takes a toll on you and everyone around you."

A Father Figure

Javi drove his new car to Rafael's home. He walked around to the back and found him skimming the pool.

"Javi, these guys are getting brutal out there."

Javi nodded. He'd been apprehensive the first time, but then he'd gotten comfortable with killing people. Way too comfortable. His father was right. He was born to kill.

"Let's have a seat." He pointed to a table and chairs under a banana tree. "So, uh, Javi, we got a very difficult situation." Rafael tapped his cigar on the metal table. "It's Nestor."

"Nestor Padilla?"

Rafael nodded.

"You mean Nestor your brother-in-law?"

"The same."

Javi shrugged. "He's at your house almost every weekend. His wife, Patricia, is Griselda's best friend."

"Yeah, yeah, but."

"Rafa, Nestor and Patricia gave me a Christmas present last year."

"Listen, Jav. You know about the shipment that got hijacked?"

"Yeah. But that was the Columbians."

"Think again. It's that _hijo de puta_ Nestor. He's in bed with those guys."

Javi processed the information.

"Don't forget that one of our guys is still in the hospital for what they did to him. Shit, it was Nestor. One of our guys said he actually saw Nestor there."

Javi shook his head. "Listen, maybe we can teach him a lesson."

"No, _co_ _ñ_ _o, ese tipo_ has gone too far. If he's willing to shoot one of our guys, then how far is he going to go? He knew it was our load."

Javi looked down at the grass.

"Listen, when we get to this point with someone it means it's us or them."

Javi nodded. He hoped that after a little time to think, he'd change his mind.

"Javi." Griselda kissed him on the cheek. " _Hijo, gusto verte_. Everybody is coming today. You know my sister is visiting from Tampa and you are an important part of our family. And she has a very pretty daughter." She winked. "You'd be a good catch."

Rafael exited the house in a white guayabera. His wet black hair had just been combed. "Javi, so glad you could made it a little early. I feel like we still had some details to go over."

Javi was hoping that Rafael had come to his senses about the Nestor issue. Rafael was much more of a father to him than his own father had ever been. Saying no to him was painful.

"Let's go talk over here." He led Javi to a spot with two Adirondacks under a palm, its bark painted white. "Ah, you know what? Wouldn't a _limonada_ be nice. I'll go tell Griselda." He rushed back to the house.

Javi closed his eyes. He could see on Rafael's face that he hadn't changed his mine. How could he talk him out of this crazy idea?

Rafael hurried out. "Coming now."

One of the maids hurried down the stairs with a tray. They watched her pour the two glasses then head back to the house. They could hear Griselda from inside the house shouting orders and greeting guests.

" _Entonces, Javi, temenos que hablar sobre_ the Nestor situation."

Javi took a sip of the tart lemonade. How could he get out of this?

"So, I wish I could tell you that things have cooled down with Nestor and his Columbian ' _amigos_ ' but they are stepping it up." Rafael offered Javi a cigar. "Straight from Havana - right off the boat."

Javi took one, sniffed it. He knew this was what you did, but he was never sure what a cigar was supposed to smell like. He wet the end and Rafael snipped the end off and then held up a light.

"Javi, I've taught you to smoke a cigar like a real Cuban." His large hands engulfed Javi's shoulder. "Glad you came into my bar that night."

"Me too. That was a low time in my life."

"You know, Javi, I came here with nothing. Some tell the tale of getting here with nothing but a few dollars. I didn't even have a dollar in my pocket. _Era bien jodido_." He sucked on the cigar. "But you know you can lose everything a whole lot faster than it took to make it."

Javi took a deep breath and tried not to let on how he felt.

"So, Nestor _el cabron ese_ is going after everything we have. You know that boy, the new one, _el rubio_ , I thought I caught him stealing. I put a little pressure on him and found out he was a spy. Yeah. Nestor sent him. He wasn't stealing, he was trying to find out where our shipments are being stored."

"Are you sure Nestor is behind all this?"

"You can hear it from the horse's mouth." Rafael stood and chewed on his cigar. "Walk with me."

Javi followed him down a path leading to an old wooden shed hidden by palm fronds. Rafael shoved the door in. The blond Cuban boy was tied to a chair, a handkerchief stretched across his mouth. "Javi, this is an employee of Nestor's." Rafael pulled the handkerchief down. "Quique, tell my friend Javier here who you work for?"

The boy stretched his lips back and forth.

Rafael kicked the chair. "Who do you work for?"

"His name is Nestor. But I only met him one time."

Rafael kicked at the boy's knee. "Tell him what Nestor wanted you to do."

"He gave me a lot of money to find out where you put the stuff. I mean where you put it after you get it off the truck."

Javi walked closer to see the boy better. "Quique, what did you tell them about our business?"

The boy dropped his head. "I'm sorry. Can't you let me go?"

"Tell us." Rafael kicked the boy's other knee.

"The first day I worked for you I told Nestor you keep the stuff in the freezer -under some boxes."

"Quique, who was this Nestor? Did you get a last name?"

"Yeah, they told me his name was Nestor Padillla."

"And what did this Nestor look like?"

"He's tall, a little bald on top and a scar under his chin." The boy looked at Rafael " _Por favor_ , I didn't do anything. Can't you let me go?"

It sounded like Nestor alright, thought Javi.

Rafael pulled the handkerchief back in place, muzzling him. "Don't worry. We'll keep you a little longer then we'll let you go. But, you might be labeled a snitch here in Miami so if I were you, I'd go north. Got family in New York? Might be a good option for you."

Rafael and Javi walk back to the party that was in full swing now. A large table had been brought out and everyone was heaping their plates with _plátanos, vaca frita_ , and rice. Javi focused on Nestor. He'd never paid much attention to the scar that ran from his ear to his chin right on the jaw line. Javi didn't have much of an appetite and he didn't feel like making small talk to Nestor or his family.

"Rafa," Javi stuck out his hand. "Gotta go take care of a few things." Rafael took Javi's hand. "So, I'll talk to you later about taking care of this situation."

Javi nodded then took a few steps. "Tell Griselda something came up and I had to leave, but thank her for inviting me."

"No problem, Jav, talk to you soon."

A week later Javi sat in the bar going over the books. Rafael had hired a manager for the bar and he was now simply auditing what went on in each of Rafael's restaurants and bars throughout Miami. It was good to focus on numbers rather than thinking.

Rafael entered from the kitchen. "Javi, how are you doing?"

Javi tried to smile, but he didn't want to hear what Rafael was going to request.

"As you know, we have a major problem with Nestor."

"Rafa, he's your brother-in-law. Imagine how this will affect your sister."

"Yeah, Jav, if we don't move. It could be us next."

Javi hung his head hoping Rafael would give up on this idea. He looked around the bar thinking how good his life became once he met Rafael.

"I know this is difficult."

"Can't we just let this situation die down? ¿ _Por qué tenemos que matarlo_?

Rafael walked around the table. "You know, _Sabes, tenemos una buena vida aquí. Tu tienes una buena vida aquí._

Javi nodded. He knew where this was going.

"And it would be a shame for us to lose all this. Or for you to lose all this."

Javi let out a breathy sigh. Rafa and his family were the best thing that had happened to him. "How do you want to do this?"

"Jav, I got it all worked out. I'll let you know where to be."

Javi went home which was a guest house on Rafael's compound. After meeting Javi, Griselda insisted he move into the comfortable apartment. And she insisted he join them for breakfast and _almuerzo_. Living here was the closest thing to being with his own family. He'd do what Rafael asked him.

That evening Rafael called. He now had a time, a place, and explicit instructions. Killing was something he had become familiar with, but ending the life of someone you knew, broken bread with, honestly liked was very very very different.

The following morning after following Rafael's instructions, he stood in the alley behind the bar where he first met Rafael. Javi tried to put the Nestor ordeal out of his mind. If only he'd done it so Nestor hadn't had to look at him. It's that second of recognition that hurts so much.

A garbage truck slowly crept by, stopping at intervals to empty the large bins. Metal strained against metal, like running fingernails across a blackboard. Finally it disappeared revealing a boy heading down the alley. He looked familiar. As the boy neared, he spotted a cut over his lip. It was him, that boy – in the shed – the boy that worked for Nestor. But he shouldn't be here. He should be far from Miami, far from anything Rafael. That boy was a traitor. How could he be walking nonchalantly around?

The boy looked at Javi, recognized him, then turned and ran.

Javi sprinted after him and grabbed his shoulder. "What the fuck are you doing here?"

" _Oye_. I just did what I was told." The boy cowered. "They told me what to do and I got paid."

"I thought you'd be far away from here." He relaxed his grip.

" _Si, si_ , yeah. But everything's okay now."

"How much did Nestor pay you?"

"Who?"

"Nestor Padilla, your boss. Or ex-boss."

"Yeah. Okay. Sure." The boy's eyes pleaded. "Hey, can I go?"

"How much did he pay you?" Javi squeezed his fingers.

"Oh yeah. Rafa gave me $1,000." He tried to smile, but Javi tightened his grip. "Oh, I mean Nestor paid me the $1,000. I mean. I didn't ask any questions." He looked back and forth down the alley.

"Describe Nestor."

"Oh, you know, he's about you know regular height. Dark hair."

He wasn't describing Nestor who was overweight and bald.

Javi slammed the boy against the wall. "Tell me now while you still have your teeth exactly what happened."

"Oh shit." The boy closed his eyes. "They were just playing a trick on you. I don't know. I just did what I was told. Hey listen, my mother is sick…"

Javi grabbed his throat. "Every detail. Right now."

The boy attempted a nod.

Javi relaxed his grip.

"Yeah. I knew someone and they told me we could make some money cutting lawns and, you know, we were at this big shit house and this guy, Rafael and he said he said he'd pay me $1,000 if I did something for him." He shook his head, making his light hair sway. "And, hey that's a shitload of money and I said yeah."

Javi let the news sink in. "Okay, so what did they want you to do?"

"Well, you know, they told me to sit in that chair and say that stuff to you. And I had to let them rough me up."

"So, you never met Nestor."

"No, but you know I heard them talking. Nestor you know he's a _maricon_ and that he had a boyfriend or some shit like that.

He shook his head. "Hey, can I go now?"

He tried to block out the memory of Nestor's expression when he realized he was going to die. Javi drove to Rafael's house. He was mad, but he had pulled the trigger.

Rafael was sitting in the back yard smoking a cigar. "Hey, thanks, Javi. Well done." He shot him a thumbs up.

Javi glared at Rafael. "I ran into that boy. That one in the shed the other day."

"Oh yeah. Sorry I couldn't be straight with you."

Rafael wasn't even trying to hide what he'd done.

"Listen, Jav, you just needed a little encouragement." He patted the chair next to him. "Have a seat and let's talk about this."

"I'd prefer to stand. So, why did you want me to shoot Nestor?"

Rafael slapped his hand on his thigh. "Listen, I know your generation is a little, you know, more comfortable with this shit, but I'm more old school."

Javi thought about what the boy said.

Rafael leaned forward and began in a low voice. "Listen, I found out recently that Nestor, you know, was a little light on his feet. Yeah. Yeah, you know - likes to do it other guys." He shook his head. "I heard some talk that he was going to leave my sister and her kids for one of these you know, fudge packers. Do you know what that would have done to my sister and her kids?"

"You convinced me Nestor was a threat."

He held his palms out. "Listen, understand. It's better this way. The family can get over losing Nestor, but imagine having a queer for a dad or a husband. And then everybody'd know he was shacked up with some hard dick."

Loud clacking noises came from the inside of the house. Griselda appeared. "Rafa," Griselda yelled. "Nestor is dead." She turned to Javi. "Shot dead, like a dog." She glared hatefully.

"What?" Rafael feigned surprise. "What happened?"

Nestor's wife, Laura, ran toward them. "Javier, how could you?" She headed across the lawn and pummeled Javier with her fists. "You killed my husband. You killed Nestor."

Griselda screamed, "How could you? We've always been so good to you. You were like a son to me."

"You killed the father of my children." Laura kicked Javi in the shin.

Javi felt the sharp blow, but ignored the pain. They felt worse than he did.

Griselda bellowed. "How could you hurt us like this after all we've done for you?"

Laura turned to walk into the house. "I'm calling the police! I'll let them deal with you."

Rafael jumped up and ran after her. "No, Laura. You can't do that."

"You're saying I can't call the police? They'll lock that Javier up and give him the chair."

"She's right, Rafa." Griselda narrowed her eyes. "We need to get the police here."

"No. If you do that, they'll be asking a lot of questions and it's not good. They'll even be looking into Nestor's business dealings." Rafael hugged Laura. "Nestor would never have wanted you to do this. You don't want them looking into everything about his business and to call him a _mafioso_. No Laura."

Griselda grabbed Rafael's arm. "You need to take care of this." She turned to Javi. "I hope whatever they do to you will be very painful. But we all know you will rot in hell."

"How do you know Javi killed him? Believe me, Nestor had tons of enemies?"

Laura raised her index finger. "Several people saw him do it."

Rafael hung his head, then raised it. "Javier, how could you kill my brother-in-law?"

Javi choked back tears.

Rafael stepped toward Javi and shoved him. "Just wait. We will get revenge. And you won't get far." He mouthed, "I'm sorry."

Javi blinked back tears. He'd found a family only to be turned away just like in Argentina. The only real skill he had was killing. He just had to be sure he never killed anyone he cared about or knew. But, more importantly, he needed to learn to kill so that there were no witnesses and there was no body.

The Green Eyed Monster

" _Pendejos._ Shit. Argentina is playing a terrible game."

" _Si, Tio_." Pablo punched his fist at the air. "I don't want to watch this anymore. I'm gonna call that girl from the party." Pablo grabbed his phone and walked to his room.

Javi turned off the TV and leaned back to take a nap. His phone buzzed. He didn't recognize the number. "Hello."

"Mr. Pereira," a woman's voice said. "We have another situation. That is, your wife."

"What is the name of your business? Yes. Yes. I'll be there very soon."

Javi drove to Rodeo Drive and parked on the street. In his rear-view mirror, he spotted Letty walking with a large shopping bag. She glanced through a store window then went inside.

The saleswoman was waiting for him. "Your wife was wearing a different wig today. Almost didn't recognize her."

"How much?" Javi pulled out his wallet and selected a credit card.

The saleswoman shoved a bill under his nose. "I don't know where your wife comes from, but what she used to do there, is not working here."

"Why don't you put a little extra for yourself? I know this has been a problem for you." He smiled hoping to diffuse the situation.

The saleswoman pushed a paper at him to sign. "You may as well check with all the shops on this block. We've all noticed a pattern. If she hits one of us, she hits all of us."

Javi nodded as he returned the credit card to his wallet.

She handed him a receipt. "We do appreciate your business. And you can at least be comforted by the fact that she has very good taste."

Javi drove down San Vicente toward home. The phone rang. "Hi, Gina. It's nice to hear from you."

"Javi, I, I, really need help with something."

He smiles. "Sorry, I'm on my way home."

"Hymie told me, well he mentioned that, well."

"Hymie told you what?" It wasn't good that everybody knew about the arrangement he had with certain people.

"Well, he told me that in special circumstances."

"I suppose you mean you have a special circumstance now."

"Yes. I need you to help me. I mean it's an emergency."

"Text me your address. I'll be there as soon as I can."

Javi turned the car around and sped toward Gina's.

When he arrived, Gina opened the gates then closed them behind his car.

The house was obscured by hedges and pines. Spanish ironwork covered the windows and ferns outlined the walkway. "Nice place."

"A gift from my brother." It was clear Gina hadn't slept for quite a while. Make-up ran down her cheek and her hair was matted.

"So, what is the situation?"

She raised her hands and wiggled them. "It. It. It's inside." She headed toward the large double doors then stopped. "I can't go back there." She pointed. "It's the last door. There. In that room."

"Who's there?"

"They're dead."

Javi nodded and walked down the hall. In the last room he saw two dead men, both with gang tattoos. One had deep gouges in his face and the other, face down, clutched a knife. Looked like one had been torturing the other.

Javi slipped his gloves on and touched the man's neck. "A through and through." He turned to Gina. "Who shot him?"

Gina crept down the hallway stopping short of the doorway. "I did."

"It looks like your one shot killed both." Javi looked at the other man who was propped up against the wall. He moved his shirt to see a small hole. "Looks like that one bullet went through that guy's neck then hit this guy in the heart."

Javi stood up. "So, how do you know them?"

"The one with the knife is Arturo. He works for my brother."

"He's got a lot of gang tats." Javi eyed her suspiciously. "So, he works for your brother."

Gina closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "My brother is Gilberto Romero."

Javi's eyes darted back and forth. "You don't mean the Gilberto Romero who-"

"The same. I changed my name to Gina Arcaro, but I was born Gina Romero."

Javi reached inside Arturo's pocket and fished out his phone. "Looks like nobody's looking for him yet."

Gina looked down at the floor.

"You gotta tell me what happened."

"You're gonna think I'm so stupid. Him." She pointed to the one propped up by the wall. "I met him a few weeks ago. He told me his name was Miguel. I had been dating him and he was visiting me. I got in the shower and when I got out, I heard voices. I was scared so I got my gun out and I came in here and saw this guy cutting up Miguel so I shot."

"You shot at Arturo?"

"Yes, but I didn't realize it was Arturo until after I shot him."

Javi nodded. "So Miguel was your boyfriend."

"Yes I'd been dating Miguel, but after it happened I got suspicious. I couldn't figure out why Arturo was torturing Miguel. So, I did a facial recognition search on him."

"I guess his name isn't Miguel?"

Gina handed him her phone. "This is him."

"You're telling me this is Guillermo Ortiz? Oscar Ortiz's brother?"

"I feel so stupid. He was just using me. This Guillermo or Miguel, was using me. He probably wanted to kill brother. Oscar Ortiz has been wanting my brother dead for a long time. Arturo must've figured out I was seeing Guillermo somehow. I don't know if he told my brother. This is getting so complicated."

Javi slipped Guillermo's phone out. "Looks like people are waiting to hear from him. I imagine they know where you live and if they don't hear from him fairly soon, they'll come looking for him." Javi turned and looked at Gina. "So, I don't get it. Why didn't you just call your brother?"

"I try so hard to stay out of his life. Trouble follows him and that's not what I want."

"Still. Your brother could do this for you." Javi stared at the bodies.

"It's not that simple. If I tell Gilberto everyone will find out I killed Arturo and eventually it will get out that I was involved in the death of Guillermo Ortiz." She raised her hands to her head. "Even my brother can't protect me from the Ortiz's." Gina looked at Guillermo. "I had no idea who he was. He seemed really nice." She sniffed.

Javi put his hand on her shoulder. "I know this must be difficult for you."

"Arturo – I grew up with him – he's from the old neighborhood in Maywood."

"So, Gina, we're going to have to clean this up. Are you expecting anyone here today or tomorrow?"

"No. No. The maid came yesterday so she won't be back for two more days."

"Okay. Call the maid and tell her you're going away for a few weeks. Tell her you are going out of town so she'll assume you are flying somewhere. Make sure she knows she doesn't need to come. And be sure to tell her that you're going to pay her so she doesn't get mad."

"I'll do that." Gina stepped in the other room and dialed.

Javi pulled out his phone. "Pablo, I need you to take an Uber to this address - I'm texting it right now. Yeah. I need you to come right now. So make yourself unbusy. I need you."

Javi drug the bodies into the hallway. "When did you shoot them?

"Last night around 1:00 a.m."

"We need to get this taken care of this morning." Javi walked out to his car and brought back two tarps and a roll of tape. "Help me roll this guy over."

Gina stepped back. "I I I…"

"Come on. We need to get this done."

"Gina, you need to pack because you can't stay here."

"Oh, oh, right. Somebody could come. How could I have been so stupid to think this guy liked me?"

"We don't have time for that. We need to get these bodies in the car, clean up, and get you out of here."

"I guess I could stay with a friend." She looked at her phone.

Javi stood up. "No. You'll go stay in a motel."

"Sure. I'll make a reservation."

"No. Who pays your credit cards and your phone?"

"My brother does, but they're my cards and it's my phone."

Javi jerked the phone out of her hand. "Don't use your phone. Your brother will know where you are. He's probably got GPS on you. And from now on, you'll need to pay cash for everything. And we're leaving your car here."

"So how am I going to get around?"

"You're not. I'll take you to the motel and you'll stay there. And you won't make any phone calls. At all."

Gina nodded.

"We want them to assume you aren't in town."

His cellphone rings. "Yeah, Pablo, I'll open the gate."

"What is this place, _Tio_?"

Gina walked outside.

"Shit, _Tio_ , way to go. She's hot."

Javi halted and grabbed Pablo by the arm. "It's not what you think. We've got work to do and we need to do it in a hurry." Javi led Pablo through the foyer and down the hall. "You need to help me get these two guys…"

"Gina, where are their cars?"

"Guillermo's car isn't here. I brought him over here."

"Okay. So, where is Arturo's car?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know."

Javi opened the tarp and retrieved a set of keys. "Pablo. Take these keys and figure out which car is his. He's probably parked out on the road somewhere. Then bring the car in here. Gina, open the gate for him. Then Pablo, we're putting the bodies in that car and you're going to dispose of the bodies and the car."

Pablo nodded.

"Gina. You need to pack a bag, at least a couple weeks' worth of clothes. It needs to look like you're going away for a while."

Javi looked at the wall. "That bullet hole needs to be covered over. Do you have paint and spackle?"

Gina walked down the hall, through the kitchen and pointed at a door. "All that stuff is in the garage."

While Pablo dragged the bodies out, Javi smeared spackle on the bullet holes. "I need your house keys since I need to come back here to paint this wall tomorrow."

Gina reached in her bag then put the keys in Javi's hand. "Javi, Letty doesn't have any idea how lucky she is."

Javi stared at the floor. Letty. Why did he have to be madly in love with such a high-maintenance woman? "You packed?"

She nodded. "I've got everything I should need."

"Great. I know a motel you can stay in, but you'll need cash."

"I only have a little bit of cash."

He laid the spackling knife down. "Don't worry about that. I'll bring you some money tomorrow."

Javi headed down I405 heading toward an out-of-the-way motel. "So, we can't book you in a nice hotel since they aren't big on taking cash." The phone rang.

"Where are you?" Letty drawled. "You've been gone for a while."

"I'll be there soon – just a few things to finish up." He smiled. It felt good she was looking for him.

"Are you working?"

"Of course." He looked over at Gina and felt a twinge of guilt. "What are you doing?"

"Wondering where you are."

"I think you've been drinking." Why couldn't she just give up the booze?

"Not that much."

"I'll be home soon."

"You still haven't told me where you are."

"You know. I'm working."

The following day Javi walked into Letty's closet that was bigger than the hotel room she used to live in. A row of expensive dresses with price tags hung on the first rack. Letty emerged from the bathroom with nothing but a towel. He enjoyed the sight of her wet hair – the way it hung in ringlets.

"Nice stuff." He pointed to the new clothes.

"I know. I have very good taste."

"You do." He tugged at the towel, it came undone, but she pulled it up before he could see her. "Which credit card did you use?"

"You know I don't use credit cards." She let the towel fall.

"You look much better like this." He stroked at her nipple before licking it.

"And you have way too many clothes on." She unbuttoned his shirt and sighed at the sight of him.

Letty propped herself up on one side and watched him walk toward the bathroom. Javi was still as attractive as he was to her when she met him. Each time they made love was as exciting as the very first time.

"Want to go downtown, you know, get a bite to eat, listen to some music?"

"Hmm. Sounds good." She laid her head down and listened to the water as Javi showered.

His phone beeped. Voice mail. She pressed and listened, "Javi, you said you were coming back. I'm hoping you can come soon." She knew that voice. She'd overhead that J-Lo wannabe at the party. What the heck was going on?

Letty grabbed her phone. She'd seen this work on a YouTube video. She waited then heard a beep. Now her GPS was paired with his. Good thing she'd learned how to do this from Pablo.

"What time should we leave?" Javi stood there, nude drying his hair.

"Whenever you're ready," she answered, enjoying the sight. She'd just screwed him but his body still got her excited.

Javi's phone blinked. He listened to the voicemail. "Uh, work, but I can take care of it later." He leaned down and kissed her on the forehead. "Just give me a few minutes."

After a good meal with lots of wine and the drinks she inhaled at the nightclub, Letty stumbled to the car in her spiky heels. For her it was more for effect since whenever she faltered, Javi held her even tighter. He was always there. But he had drawn the line at following her on a bender.

Javi pulled into the circular driveway and walked Letty to the door. "Sorry, but I've got some work to do."

"No problem. Let me change out of these clothes and I'll come with you."

"I don't like getting you involved in my work." He ran his hands through her hair. He was glad she didn't have a wig on. Her real hair was so soft. And a woman's scalp, he thought, was full of special erogenous zones. He'd explore that when he got home.

"I promise I won't interfere." She grinned. "I'll behave myself."

He kissed on the forehead. "It will only take a few minutes. I promise." He disappeared out the door before she could object.

Tears welled up. He was going to see Gina. She wouldn't take this lying down. She checked her phone and saw where Javi was going.

Javi stopped at an ATM and withdrew $500. Then he parked in front of Gina's room. One brief rap and Gina opened the door.

"Here's some money."

"I'll pay you back. Don't worry."

"I'm not worried about it. This is a favor for Hymie and he's very good to me." He handed her the money. "Gina, remember, no phone and no credit cards."

"But I can't stay here forever." She raised her arms. "Look at this place. It's a dump."

"Let's not go there right now. We'll work something out. Probably Hymie will give you work outside of the country for a while."

"Thanks for your help. That Letty is so lucky."

"I'll be talking to you soon." He opened the door. "Don't forget to lock it." He smiled at her. She was a nice girl. Too bad her brother was Gilberto Romero.

Letty saw Javi knock on that door and she'd seen Gina. She could confront him. But how would that end? They could have knock-down drag-out fights, but this was different. This meant he was losing interest in her.

When Javi got home, Letty was by the pool sipping on a blender-full of lime daiquiris. He went upstairs without even looking for her. He didn't need her. He'd gotten his pleasure elsewhere.

The spackle had dried and now the sanding was finished. He shook the paint and searched for a brush. A few strokes and this would be done.

A jingle, a key in the door, someone was in the house. He pulled a pistol out of his waistband and hid behind the door. Movement. The person was coming his way. He peered through the sliver between the door and the jam.

"Gina." He put the pistol back. "You're not supposed to be here."

"I know. But I had to get a few things. I'm just not a good packer under duress."

Javi looked out the window. "How did you get here?"

"Don't worry. I ubered so it's no problem."

He closed his eyes then glared at her. "That means. You used your phone. And that means you used your credit card."

Gina's eyes darted back and forth. "Oh shit."

"Don't worry. Just get what you need and I'll finish this then I'll take you back to the motel."

Gina grabbed two more suitcases and threw in as much as she could then forced them closed.

"Okay. The bullet holes are taken care of. Let's get out of here."

Javi grabbed the two suitcases and they headed to the door. "Let's hurry up."

Gina cracked the door open. they heard a scraping sound. Javi reached for his pistol and motioned to Gina to be quiet.

The door pushed open. "You bitch."

Javi sighed. "Letty. What are you doing here?"

A very drunk Letty waved a pistol at Gina. "You think you can take Javi because you're everything I'm not."

"Letty. Put the gun down."

"Oh no. I'm not going to do that." She swayed back and forth in her stilettoes.

"It's not at all what it looks like," Gina started.

"I know what it is." She glared glassy-eyed at Javi. "I saw you go into her hotel room last night. And now you're here." She looked down at the suitcases. "And now you two are running off together."

Javi lurched past Gina, Letty started to topple and the gun went off.

Gina buckled over. "I've. I've. Been. Shot." She gurgled, spit. Blood seeped out as a tiny stream, then coursed out into a crimson river.

Javi bent down. "Gina. Where are you hit?" He pushed her on her back and saw that the bullet had hit her square in the chest. A finger on her carotid told him she was dead.

Letty had fallen. She laid on the floor staring at Gina. "Oh shit."

Javi glared at her. "Get up."

She pushed herself to her knees but couldn't get up. He reached down and pulled her to standing. "I didn't mean to shoot. I didn't want to kill her."

"You know this is what happens when a drunk gets a gun."

"Well, if you hadn't been…" She wobbled. "I saw you."

Javi steadied her arm then slipped the gun out of her hand. He stared at Gina's lifeless corpse. It was so different seeing someone you knew.

"I didn't mean to kill her."

Javi just looked at her.

"It's not my fault." Letty screamed.

"Start cleaning this up." He pointed to the mass of blood. "You know how to do this. Get a mop and I'll get her wrapped up."

"Fuck you." She wobbled. "I'm going home."

She made a feeble attempt to walk to the car. "Fuck." He grabbed her by the arm and shoved her to a gold leaf chair in the foyer. "Sit down."

"No. I'm going home." She pushed herself up. "You clean up the mess – your little whore!"

He grabbed her shoulders and forced her down. "I can't let you go. G-d knows how you even drove here in that condition."

"I'm perfectly fine to drive."

He got duct tape from his bag and bound Letty's wrists to the armrests. "I really need your help, but you're too fucking drunk."

"I'm not too drunk to know you were screwing Gina Lola Brigida."

"Gina who?"

"Forget it."

"And her name wasn't Lo-la whatever. It was Gina Romero."

"So. What are you saying like she's a big Mexican movie star?" She looked over at the lump. "God, what have I done? This is my third murder."

"Listen. I wish we had time for all this. First, you're dead wrong about me fucking her. And second, she's Gilberto Romero's sister."

"I've heard that name before." Her drunken stupor was beginning to lift.

"You certainly have. Everyone in L.A. has heard that name. He's a big-time gangster."

"Well, why were you fucking somebody so dangerous?"

Javi shook his head at her. "I didn't fuck her. And we're in danger just being here."

"So why were you here and why were you at her motel room if you weren't fucking her?"

Javi rolled Gina over onto the tarp. "It's a long story, but Gina shot and killed a guy that works for her brother and a guy named Guillermo Ortiz who's a brother of Oscar Ortiz."

"Who's that?"

Javi stared at her. "He's somebody that's way more dangerous than Gilbert Romero."

Letty watched Javi tape up Gina's body. "So, I guess I've really fucked things up."

"If you're sober now, I'd really like your help. They could show up here any time." Javi dragged Gina's body out the door, leaving a red path across the tile. Then he hurried over to remove the tape. "I really do need you to clean up this blood."

Letty stretched her fingers out trying to get the circulation going through her hands. She stood. The buzz was completely gone.

"There's a mop and bucket in the garage."

She choked back vomit as she mopped at the red ocean of blood and emptied pail after pail of blood. Then finally the floor turned white again.

As they drove toward the quarry, Javi explained the plan for Gina.

"So, you were going to make it seem like Gina was going on a long, extended vacation?"

"Yes. If I could leave a trail of her going to the airport then it would be assumed she had flown somewhere."

"Well, it's true that someone might go on an extended vacation, but for a woman, they would only do that if they were going with a man."

Javi nodded. Letty was drunk just a few minutes ago, but now she was going to come up with an ingenious plan. He was good, but Letty really knew how to fool the whole world.

"We need to leave the impression that Gina met someone really special."

"She's dead. That won't work."

"No. We need her to be with a guy at a classy place and people need to notice them together. Do you have her credit cards?"

"Yeah. But you leave a paper trail when you use them."

"Yeah. So we need to use the credit cards at the right places. I have an idea. Take me to the mall. I assume the suitcases are full of her clothes, right?"

Javi nodded. "I'll take you to the mall, and you'll use the credit cards I gave you." He knew he should just save his breath.

A little while later Letty walked toward the car, carrying several large bags. "Let's go to that hotel she was staying in."

He obediently drove down the highway.

"Your little love nest."

"You know, you don't do jealous very well."

"I'm not jealous. I've never been jealous."

"You came to Gina's house with a gun because you thought I was having an affair with her."

"Are you admitting you were having," she paused. "I don't know. Something with her?"

"I'm admitting to nothing with her." He pulled into the parking lot. "Here we are."

"Yes, I remember this place very well."

Javi bit his lips to keep from responding. "So, we need to get her things out of here."

"We need to do more than that." She glanced in the back seat. "You need to bring those bags in."

"We aren't going to leave those things here. I was going to put them in a place where no one will ever find them."

"Wrong. I have an idea."

"Whatever you say." Javi opened the door and set the bags in front of the bed.

Letty looked around the room then back to Javi. Something told her that nothing had happened in this room. "I shouldn't be jealous. I shouldn't doubt you." She put her arm around his waist.

His tension drained as he ran his finger along her chin. "I'm not interested in another woman."

She brought her lips to meet his and darted her tongue playfully along his lips. "Life with you is never dull." Her hand rubbed his zipper.

He smiled, closed his eyes and pinched her nipples.

"I've been bad to you."

"Hmm-hmmm." He strained against the zipper as she massaged it.

"Since I've been so bad, I want to do something for you." She unzipped him then fell to her knees.

"You need to get rid of that body."

"So, we need to get all this stuff out of here."

"No. I have an idea." She opened both of the suitcases and strew the clothing out on the bed.

"What are you doing?" We should get out of here. "Gina used Uber to get to her house. That means there's a trail leading here." He shook his head. "She was a lot like you. Didn't listen."

"Just go. I have a plan."

Javi walked toward the door. "I'll be back in a couple of hours." He turned around and pulled the pistol out and laid it on the bed. "Be careful when you use this. And don't open the door unless it's me."

A few hours later Javi unlocked the door. He stopped. It wasn't Letty.

"Hey, glad you're back. I'm ready."

He stared at her.

"I must have done a good job."

"Oh. Yeah. You did." It was as if Gina had risen from the dead.

"Great. She used wigs too. I found one in the suitcase."

"Yeah, but…"

"Padding."

He stared at her. It was hard to believe under all that was Letty.

Her mouth hardened. "So, this is what you want. You like all this. This. Fat."

"Letty. Let's not go through this again."

She nodded. "True. I need to get working on you."

"What?"

"I'm dressed and now you need to get dressed." She pulled a chair in front of the mirror. "Sit down."

He took a step back. "What are you going to do?"

"Sit down. I'm going to make you look like Gina's new boyfriend."

He plopped himself down and pinched his face.

"If this is going to be so difficult for you, close your eyes." She pulled out hair coloring and proceeded to add blond streaks to his dark hair. "Maybe you'll like this look – beach bum, surfer boy."

"What?"

"Don't worry. You'll still be from Argentina, but you'll play a Beach Boy role for a little while."

Soon Javi looked at himself in the mirror. His dark complexion made him look like he had a nice tan that contrasted with his sun-streaked hair.

"Strip."

He smiled. "Again?"

"No. We need to get you dressed for the part." She walked to the closet and pulled out an off-white jacket, brightly-colored shirt, and khaki slacks. Lastly, she picked up a shoe box. "Here is your first pair of Birkenstocks."

He stared at the clothes. "You know I'm burning these after this."

"Who knows? You might like the new persona, like I enjoy becoming a redhead or a blonde." She grinned. "I got your attention with a blond wig."

"Hmmm. That's true. I was hooked from that moment on."

"I'm pretty sure I got the right size."

"So, how did you pay for all this?"

"I'm not answering that." She removed the tags.

Again. He wanted to argue, but he didn't have the heart to tell her that many of the stores weren't fooled by her techniques.

"All right. Take a look in the mirror."

"This is me?" He touched his eyebrows that were now multi-toned – blond highlights – clear eyelashes. He turned to the side to see blond curls.

"It sure is you." She cupped his chin. "I don't know. I kind of like it."

"Geez. I look like some gringo that's been too long in the sun and lost some brain cells."

"True, but you also look rich. You're wearing Gucci and John Varvatos." She slid the shoes close to his feet. "Slip these on and your name is Sean Ricardo."

Letty carefully put lipstick on her horribly swollen lips. Her lips would hurt all night since she'd massaged in a mix of bee venom and cayenne pepper to make them look like Gina's pillowy mouth.

"I guess we're going somewhere."

"Yes, we are. We're going to the Montage in Beverly Hills."

He stared at her. "I think I get it."

"Okay. Well we're going to the Montage Hotel. We're going to stay there and we're going to be very obnoxious. We're going to make a scene in the bar, by the pool. We want to make the staff wish they'd never had us there."

"I guess we're going to use Gina's credit cards."

"No. Remember, Gina would never run away with a man who made her pay for the hotel, but she can use her credit card to pay for booze and food."

"Okay, but Sean Ricardo doesn't exist."

"Right, and the room has to be in his name. You will need to convince them to take your cash. They'll have a rule against it, but you need to convince them to check you in. You're going to give the person booking the room a cash incentive to bend the rules."

"You've thought of everything."

"I have. Our job tonight is to make them remember us. When her brother goes looking for her at the place she last used her credit card, he'll hear all about the spectacle she and her new boyfriend made. No one will be that surprised she's run off with a guy who's spending big money on her."

Letty opened her eyes and peered at the clock. "Oh no. Javi wake up." She pulled herself erect and opened the drapes. Below was the pool they had thrown some other guests into. "Seriously. Jav, we need to go."

"Shit. Gilbert will have seen that Gina's credit card was used. He has to be looking for her by now."

"Right. Let me pack."

Javi sat upright. He wagged his index finger. "No. Leave some of Gina's things here. That way he'll know she was here with her new boyfriend."

"Okay."

A few minutes later she was ready to go.

Javi smiled. "You are so convincing as Gina."

"Hmmph." She didn't like that he liked these big buttocks and boobs.

"I can read your mind. I like you just the way you are." He kissed her on the cheek. He pushed the door open and peered down the hall. "Come on," he whispered.

Letty rushed down the hall, ignoring the waiting elevator and headed for the stairs. Javi was right behind her. At the bottom of the stairs, Javi pushed the door ajar. Satisfied, he motioned for her to follow him.

"Shit!" Javi held his arm out. "Back." He pushed back through the stairwell door. "I recognized him. That's Gilberto Romero at the front desk." He motioned for her to go through the other exist. "Let's go out the servant's exit."

She shook her head. "No. We need to check out. Escaping will do us no good. There will be too many questions. If we stick to the plan, it will be the end of this. They'll assume she ran off Sean Ricardo."

Javi nodded. He crept out the door again and saw no sign of Gilberto. Cautiously they walked through the lobby. They saw no sign of Gilberto. "We need to hurry."

"You check out and I'll go get the car."

Javi approached the checkout desk. All of the attendants glared at him. "Sorry." The manager emerged from the back office.

"Mr. Sean Ricardo." He looked like he wanted to pummel him. "You racked up quite a bill last night."

"I'm really very sorry."

"Here it is." He slapped a piece of paper on the counter. "We'll need payment immediately."

Javi looked down to see a charge of $4,000.

"If you're wondering why. You and your wife broke furniture last night. I had to pay my staff to clean it up before we could open for breakfast. Also, we had to refund some of the guests their money since they ended up in the pool."

"There is no problem at all." Javi counted out the money on the counter. "Thank you very much for letting us stay here."

The manager looked down at the cash. "Well, Mr. Ricardo, I hope you will find another hotel when you return to Los Angeles."

Javi waved goodbye. He took long strides to the door. Out the corner of his eye he saw Gilberto get out of the elevator. Luckily Letty was just on the other side of the door with the car waiting.

Letty laughed as they sped down the highway. "That was close."

"You were right about all this. Gilberto will simply think she ran off with this Sean Ricardo."

The phone rang. "Is that yours or mine?"

Javi looked at his. "Nope. It's yours."

"Answer it and put it on speaker phone."

"Mom."

"Jacob." Letty and Javi said in unison.

"Mom. I'm here."

"What do you mean here?" Letty shouted.

"Here. I'm in L.A. I'm at the airport."

74


End file.
